


人设，短篇，脑洞存档

by rachel501



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel501/pseuds/rachel501
Summary: 一些在月球圈想发好像又没发的东西P1变种萨+变种莫人设P2红龙结局P3性转萨P4一粒沙AU以后待补充





	1. CH.1

**Author's Note:**

> 变种萨+变种莫人设  
> 最初的想法是白法师萨是什么样子。  
> 扎特就是绝对宫廷乐长的剑士扎特

即

数百年后，终于一切都平反，从而回归其宝座的英灵。

仇阶是过去式的话的想法。

Caster

以成熟的姿态被召唤的奥地利音乐家。四处旅行，掀起风浪后再次回到故乡的白法师，毫无怀疑的教授与养育着各样学生（神秘侧也包括？）的热心师长。是待在身边就会使人安心的存在。

似乎特别擅长对付问题儿童。

守序/善

出处：史实if

即使曾经经历过漫长的黑暗，但最终一切都将迎来光明

“您可把我弄糊涂了，那末，神果真是存在的了？”

技能

糖果罐 C

永远满盈的糖果罐是给认真孩子的奖励。

吃了就有力量的糖果。

红龙·伪 B

巨大的，只存在故事中的幻想种。恸哭外装的变体，是经过漫长的年岁之后终于变得微弱，从而能够剥离下来，也能够为人所掌控的恶意。

也因此不如以前那样强力。

“就留着做个纪念也不错。”

爱之辛劳 EX

——对了，要爱。

关于爱人们讲述的太多；

但是记住，要去爱。除此别无他法。

倘若并未因此获得幸福，那也是无可奈何的事情。

宝具

王子，牧师或士兵（Prince, brame ou soldat） A

凡人呵

不论你是王子，牧师或者士兵

你的伟大皆是因为品德，而非地位。

————  
沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特

Saber

★★★★

别开玩笑了！那个体质孱弱的音乐家怎么可能成为剑士？

挥舞着幻想的细剑，封印全开的音乐家。似乎是因为灵基改变了的关系而变得格外健康活泼——也可以是说格外惹人讨厌。

不用想也知道，一定是拜某位Alter所赐

“哎呀~怎么说呢，本人其实还挺满意的哦？”

召唤：沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，为您效劳——啊啊该说是暴殄天物还是如何，即使拿这种装饰品，可我本质还是只会音乐哦？

持有萨列里，萨列里Alter：两个萨列里？黑白善恶，这啥啊，要素太多了吧！可恶，结果这次也输了啊！

技能

屎到临头 Ex

“世界上最痛苦的死法是什么？”

“恐怕是在粪坑里被淹死吧”

可是究竟哪来的屎？

敌方单体充能减少一格，赋予攻击/防御降低三回合，每回合获得暴击星

华而不实的障眼法 C

“这完全是礼仪用细剑哦？一点战斗力都没有的。”

这句是百分之百的真话

百分之百。

赋予单体闪避三次。

魔性之夜 B

“到这里来。”曾经有个声音这样诱惑了。

那个声音展现了万千大相，至高权柄，仿若狂欢舞会般旋转起舞的迷乱。

“啊啊，怎么说呢，多谢招待，不过那个就免了吧。”

简直跟诱骗少女贞洁的渣男似的。

单体充能，赋予红魔放一回合，减少少量hp

宝具 

洁净而美 A

对敌方单体发动强大的“欧洲从者”特攻，造成诅咒，技能封印，防御下降

有考据说，K???词并非本人所填

也有考据说，他对 ▉ 这一词的使用次数远超想象

但不论如何，数名女高音雄浑合唱“舔我的 ▉▉，使其洁净而美”的景象

那冲击都如同一把细剑一般

狠狠的插入听众的脑中，并将其搅得稀巴烂。

从这个效果来看，他是了不起的剑术高手也说不定。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红龙那篇的结尾，中间不会写
> 
> 是诅咒，也是祝福。

那罩着兜帽的老太太稍微从阴影里探出点头来，看了他两眼，随即怪笑起来。“真是怪事！”她说，“我从未见过如此不幸的孩子。”

他为这奇特而使人不舒服的话语稍微僵硬了两秒。“不，女士，”他仍旧礼貌的说，“实际上，我相信我已经是顶幸运的人了。”

“瞧瞧，多么天真可爱的孩子，”她依旧用那叫人不舒服的语调说道，“看在你帮了老太婆我的份上，稍微帮你一把也不是不可以。来，接着。”她将什么东西扔了过去。他条件反射的接了过来，那老太太已经像泡沫一样在太阳下消失了。

他的掌心躺着一柄小小的十字架。不过一刻，那十字架便在他手上消融了。

就在那个晚上，他第一次变成了龙。

——

他们狂热的接吻。午夜十二点，月亮高高的挂在半空中，而他仍旧是好端端的人。莫扎特先是惊喜的叫了起来，然后又露出了稍微有些失落的表情。

“怎么了？”萨列里有些紧张的看着他，随后看着对方露出了满不好意思的表情。“哎呀，那个。”金色头发的青年说道，“一想到不能再摸龙的肚子，总觉得有些可惜呢——”萨列里哑然失笑，随后听到了一阵犹如犬吠的叫声，又好像有什么东西在扯他的裤脚。他低头一看，一只小小的，犹如火红的飞鸟般的幼龙滴着口水，正用尖锐的喙品尝着他的西装裤。他尝试着双手穿过幼龙的前爪将之提起，放在莫扎特的怀里：那龙不再试图伤害对方，变得意外的安分，只是不耐烦的咬合了两下喙，发出咔哒咔哒的响声。

“现在你可以摸个够了。”他说。

二人对视着笑了起来。

莫扎特想，维也纳真的是座奇迹之城。那里不但有火红的巨龙与没头的天使，有诅咒与童话，更重要的是，那里有很多很多，很多很多的音乐与爱。

他不知道的是，他不会在三十来岁死去，萨列里也不会在耄耋之年遭遇谣言。燎原之刃将永远是一条小小的红龙，而非一把利剑的名字。他更不会知道，正如所有童话中都会写的那样，他们将会幸福快乐的在一起，直到最后。

END


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知道为什么会写这种东西  
> 好像是在哪里看到的糖分是焦虑治愈试剂？  
> 写的很怪。

她像猫咪一样窝在角落，细细的咀嚼着一片小小的糖霜饼干。那东西融化在她的唇齿间，于是她便又觉得安全了。

归根结底，她需要那东西，本质是因为缺乏时所伴随的，对于孩子来说太过漫长的恐怖。于是即使她长大成人。规限她的人全部化为尘土，她心里仍旧藏着一个笨拙的孩子。那个孩子被关在黑暗的，没有音乐也没有糖果的房屋里，窸窣的掉着眼泪。

“喂，不要丢下我好么？”她轻声说。自那之后，她漫长的生命中始终有人愿意拉住她的手，拭掉她的眼泪，往她的口袋里塞满糖果巧克力。可是那些人也全部都离去了。只有她一个人——啊，可恶，还有那个孩子，那个孩子终究占了上风，耀武扬威的在她心口宣布，“好了——从今往后，你都不得不孤独一人了！”

那孩子于是一语成谶。她在漫长的数百年被污蔑成卑劣的罪人，即使死后，也远离了她的爱人与孩子们。

可她突然想起那个下午。她在黑暗中急得哭了出来，流着眼泪想要摸到一点点糖晶存在的痕迹，而窗外传来遥远的琴声。


End file.
